List of dark wizards
A Dark Wizard or Witch is any magical person who primarily studies and/or practices the Dark Arts, other wise known as Dark Magic. They may also possess some dark objects like Horcruxes or partake in the illegal breeding of Dark creatures. Contentshide Overview Types of wizards Known Dark Wizards and Witches Dark Wizards in fictional stories Possible Dark Wizards Behind the scenes Appearances See also Notes and references Overview Edit Some of the magic Dark wizards have been known to practise includes use of the three Unforgivable Curses, creating or brewing dark potions, putting to use/using dark objects, animating Inferi1, and attracting all kinds of Dark creatures to make huge armies and command them to attack their enemies2. Noted Dark wizards and witches include Herpo the Foul, Morgan le Fay, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort, as well as the latter's followers, known as Death Eaters. Types of wizardsEdit Bellatrix Lestrange, an infamous dark witch Others who might be considered Dark wizards are the owners and customers of shops such as Borgin and Burkes, and arguably students of Durmstrang Institute, as the curriculum there teaches much of the Dark Arts3. Many Dark wizards and witches appear to believe in the importance of blood purity and to hate Muggles, though there is not necessarily a connection. In Great Britain, many well-known Dark wizards and witches came out of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though this is not universal. For example, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, yet he betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and joined Voldemort4, whereas Slytherins such as Horace Slughorn, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks and later Severus Snape opposed the Death Eaters. Known Dark Wizards and WitchesEdit Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, the most notorious Dark Wizard of modern times. Avery Jr. Alecto Carrow Bellatrix Lestrange Emeric the Evil Draco Malfoy Gellert Grindelwald Godelot Herpo the Foul Lord Voldemort Loxias Lucius Malfoy Lucius Malfoy, a dark wizard Merwyn the Malicious Morgan le Fay Narcissa Malfoy Owle Bullock Raczidian Walburga Black Yardley Platt Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Antonin Dolohov Yaxley Fenrir Greyback Amycus Carrow Severus Snape Ethelred the Ever-Ready Viktor Krum Dark Wizards in fictional storiesEdit The main character of The Warlock's Hairy Heart. The evil sorcerer who took Altheda's wand, in The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Possible Dark WizardsEdit Most of the Black family The Wizard from The Wizard and the Hopping Pot (formerly) Antioch Peverell Behind the scenesEdit In the Harry Potter films, most Dark Wizards appear to Apparate differently than other wizards. Dark Wizards Disapparate by turning into a whirlwind of black smoke and flying into the air, and then spiralling back down to the desired spot. Meanwhile, other wizards can just pop and disappear, or similarly can disappear in a whirlwind of white smoke. The ability to conjure this whirlwind may reflect an advanced wizard or witch. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and its sequel, only Dark Wizards could use magic on the items that had red sparks, symbolising Dark Magic. AppearancesEdit Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) (Not Dark Wizard in that way) LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World The Queen's Handbag (Mentioned only) LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 LEGO Creator: Harry Potter Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape Harry Potter LEGO Sets See alsoEdit Dark Arts Death Eaters Gellert Grindelwald's army Elder Wand Notes and referencesEdit ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 3 ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban This article or section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Categories: Stubs Dark wizards Add category Read more Walburga Black Female Death Eater at the Graveyard Gregory Goyle Recent Wiki Activity Dre Head edited by Timmy101 9 minutes ago Pyjamas edited by LawEnforcementCombustion 28 minutes ago Mistakes in the Harry Potter books edited by Cubs Fan2007 38 minutes ago Treacle fudge edited by Evangelyn 47 minutes ago See more > Live! Chat Harry Potter Wiki Start a Chat Must Watch Videos 04:59 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Movie Interview - Video Interviews 09:33 Could The New Harry Potter Story Lead To More Books? 02:52 Harry Potter - Fantastic Beasts Beastiary Photos Add a Photo 22,397PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI Image 5.jpg|Yaxley Image 2.jpg|Grindelwald image 20.jpg|Thorfinn rowle Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort Bellatrix.jpg|Lestrange Draco.jpg|Draco malfoy Scabior.jpg|Scabior See all photos See all photos > Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ ENTERTAINMENT ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy This text is available under the GNU FDL and may have been adapted from the Wikipedia article about Dark Wizard (history). Mobile site Playing Call of Duty? Find maps, walkthroughs and watch developer interviews Follow My Tools Customize